


Was Like A Date After All

by LoveWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWells/pseuds/LoveWells
Summary: When HR gets too annoying Caitlin decides to take him to Jitters for a break. When someone from Caitlin's past shows up she has to ask a peculiar favour of HR.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I tagged all versions of Snowells as there is no Snow/HR tag yet but you know, any version of Snowells is good Snowells.
> 
> I'm thinking about leaving it as a one shot but I would be happy to write more if there is interest.

Squeak, squeak, squeak….. Squeak.

“What are you doing?” Caitlin asked HR, not trying to sound too annoyed but he had been sat on a stool in the med bay and just swivelling. 

“Nothing. What are you doing?” HR replied coming over to invade Caitlin’s personal space and look at the paper work she was doing.

“I’m trying to finish the paperwork on the last Meta we faced.” Caitlin pulled her papers back to try and finish them. 

“Okie dokie then, I won’t bug ya.” HR gave Caitlin a smile and walked over to the other side of the med bay and sat on a stool next to the bench. Caitlin turned backed to her work and began writing again. 

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Caitlin once again turned away from her paperwork to look at HR who had now taken his drum sticks from his back pocket and was playing the beakers and test tubes like drums.

“HR!!!” Caitlin almost shouted. HR stopped and looked at Caitlin.

“Don’t you have anything to do?” Caitlin tried to say nicely.

“I can’t do anything until Cisco and Barry get back.” HR said now tapping his sticks against the bench. 

“Well I’m going to Jitters to get a coffee before my brain explodes, did you want to come with me?”

“Oooh like a date?” HR asked very enthusiastically, making his way to sit on the bench next to Caitlin.

“No HR not like a date.” Caitlin was starting to regret asking now.

“Uh huh, well then, lead the way darling.” HR gestured towards the door with the biggest grin on his face.

 

When they got to Jitters Caitlin told HR to go sit at one of the couches with a coffee table. It didn’t take too long for their two coffees to be made and Caitlin headed over to sit on the other couch opposite HR. 

“So HR, now that you have been here for a few weeks, how are you liking our earth?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah I kinda like it.” HR took a sip of his coffee, put it back on the coffee table and propped a booted foot up on the table next to it as he leaned back into the couch, fixing Caitlin with a look.

“The company has been most friendly.” HR gave Caitlin a cheeky wink and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

After talking about a few different things Caitlin was laughing about something HR had just said when she noticed someone walk through the door of Jitters.

“Crap! HR come here quick.” Caitlin patted the seat next to her as she watched the person stand in the queue to order. HR did as Caitlin asked noticing her face was very serious and Caitlin moved his cup next to hers. 

“I’m really sorry, I know we haven’t known each other that long and this is going to be very awkward but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” Caitlin rushed out.

“Oh I would love to but why, what’s wrong?” HR couldn’t help but feel concerned about what had made Caitlin feel so self-conscious.

“My mother just walked in and no doubt will spot us any second and want to sit and talk to me and it would just make things easier if I had a boyfriend, believe me it’s like water torture otherwise.”

Just then HR moved his face right up to her ear and whispered “This is going to be fun.” And Caitlin had all of two seconds to wonder why he did that before her answer came in the form of a “Caitlin, sweetie?” 

Caitlin spun her head around to see her mother walking towards them.

“Mom.” Caitlin said as she stood up to greet her mother with a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m in town for a conference, funny seeing you here.” Caitlin’s mother said as she looked Caitlin up and down.

“Hey babe aren’t you going to introduce me to your sister?” HR piped up behind from behind Caitlin. 

“Oh yeah sorry, this is my mother Dr Carla Tannhauser, Mom this is HR my… boyfriend.” Caitlin gestured to each person as she made the introductions then took a step back. HR reached out to shake Carla’s hand. 

“Mother? Surely not.” HR said being as flattering as ever.

“Oh you are to kind HR, nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” HR responded and sat down next to Caitlin, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind Caitlin, a possessive gesture but subtle enough for their surroundings. 

“So how long have you two been together and why haven’t you told me about him yet?” Carla asked, getting right in there with the accusations disguised as questions. 

“It’s been about six months now, right babe?” HR jumped in, seeing Caitlin look a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

“Yes that’s right.” Caitlin replied catching on, Caitlin looked at HR and saw nothing but what looked like genuine care in his eyes, no smug smirk, it really looked like love. Caitlin put her hand on HR’s thigh and turned back to her mother.

“Yeah we have kept it a bit quiet because we work for the same company but in different departments.” Caitlin added, subconsciously drawing little figure eights on HR’s thigh.

“Oh really, what department do you work in HR?” Carla asked, watching as HR had to just about drag his gaze away from Caitlin. 

“I work in physics mainly but I know a lot about lots of sciences, so I get a few different jobs every now and then, different problems to solve you know.” HR finished turning his gaze back to Caitlin.

“Well that is very impressive. Oh my, look at the time I’m sorry but I have to get to a meeting but we should have dinner tomorrow night. I would love to catch up more.” Carla stood up and shook HR’s hand and then hugged Caitlin. As she stepped back Caitlin felt HR’s arm come round her waist and place his hand on her hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the material.

“Ok I mean unless something comes up at work, I’m free. What about you baby?” Caitlin looked up at HR waiting for his answer.

“Oh yes I’m free unless, like Caitlin, something comes up at work but if that happens we will let you know.”

“Aright then, well hopefully I will see you tomorrow night. Bye then.” Carla bid goodbye with a wave and Caitlin and HR waved back. 

As Carla walked away Caitlin turned and buried her face into HR’s chest letting out a big sigh, HR wrapped both arms around her with one hand gently stroking through her hair.

“Thank you so much for that, you were great. “ Caitlin said looking up into HR’s face. HR placed his hands on either side of Caitlin’s face and lowered his own, getting closer, when he was a centimetre away he whispered “She is still watching.” And continued forward to press his lips against Caitlin’s. They kissed for a few minutes before remembering they were in public then pulled away. 

“Wow!” HR breathed as they separated. “Come on babe, we better get back to STAR labs and practice being a couple before dinner tomorrow.” He said with a wink. Caitlin let out a laugh and HR linked their hands before leading them out the door. 

Maybe this was like a date after all Caitlin thought.


End file.
